Amor Proibido
by Bellynha
Summary: ONESHOT Kagome passa por coisas difíceis e toma decisões depois da morte de sua mãe, a vida não eh nada boa com ela...


Amor Proibido

As batidas do coração iam diminuindo o ritmo e Kagome ainda segurava o pano com sangue que sua mãe havia expelido da garganta, esta suava frio e aos poucos suas forças diminuíam. Kagome soubera que chegara a hora, sua mãe não resistiria. A noite terminou com os lamentos da, agora, órfã pela perda de seu ente materno.

Em uma das conversas com Toutousai, um amigo de sua mãe, começou a entender porque sua mãe nunca a colocava para dormir em noites frias, porque não era aceita nas brincadeiras com outras crianças quando pequena, pelo motivo de sua mãe ser uma meretriz.

Toutousai propôs mostrar o lugar onde sua mãe trabalhava, principalmente o quarto onde ainda tinha pertences de seu ente materno. Kagome hesitou em ir a tal lugar, mas a vontade de ter sua mãe mais perto de si foi mais forte. Juntamente com o amigo de sua mãe, que descobriu ser quem gerenciava a casa de prostituição, foi até o aposento, um lugar escuro, onde só possuía uma cama de casal e uma cômoda ao lado da porta. Ela nem se atreveu a acender a luz, lágrimas salgadas já rolavam pelo seu rosto alvo. Toutousai decidiu deixa-la sozinha no recinto. A pequena garota, que já se parecia uma mulher, se aproximou da cama, tocou de leve o tecido bordo que cobria o colchão, parecia sentir a doce fragrância que só sua mãe possuía. Ainda com lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto chegou perto da cômoda, abriu a primeira gaveta encontrando um pequeno caderno, logo descobrindo que se tratava de um diário, com estes em sua mão, pôs se a ler confortavelmente sobre a cama.

Fixou seus olhos em um dos trechos do diário, descobrindo que sua mãe no passado tivera um trágico romance, depois de um tempo ela ouve um barulho de passos vindo em sua direção, olhou assustada, mas se acalmou quando constatou que se tratava do amigo de sua mãe, o dono da casa de prostituição.

Toutousai se aproximou, colocou a mão em seu ombro e começou a conversar com Kagome, fazendo-lhe uma proposta, uma simples idéia das filhas serem iguais as mães. O convite veio como uma forma de retribuir todo o trabalho que a sua mãe teve para a sustentar, além de uma forma de se manter financeiramente, principalmente agora que não tinha mais nenhum parente vivo. Aceitou a proposta, mesmo temendo fazer uma coisa que nunca fez e toda sua curta vida de 15 anos.

Após conhecer todo o procedimento do lugar, estava pronta para encarar aquele tipo de trabalho. Desceu e se juntou com as outras garotas que agora seriam suas companheiras, a auxiliando com dúvidas e incertezas.

Um homem em torno de seus vinte anos entrou na estalagem, seus olhos posaram na pessoa que mais o chamou a atenção, uma garota ruiva com um pequeno vestido preto, mas que o impressionou com o olhar. Aproximou-se dela e propôs uma conversa acompanhada de uma bebida. Kagome no começo ficou tensa, mas depois de um tempo relaxou, como suas companheiras a instruíram.

Depois de um tempo o clima rolou e já estavam pelo quarto, que antes pertencera a mãe da Kagome. Sua noite foi constrangedora, pois o homem descobrira que ela era virgem, mas mesmo assim tudo aconteceu como previra.

Os dias se passaram e com eles as noites sem dormir com homens que acabara de conhecer, seus valores também se foram, os desejos desapareceram. Conheceu homens que realmente despertaram prazer, mas foi realmente em uma das suas noites que conheceu o homem que seria "para a vida toda", o homem de seus sonhos, aquele que despertara não apenas o seu corpo, mas como a alma. Depois de conversas se entenderam e ela compreendeu que estava apaixonada, mas a sociedade nunca entenderia a união de uma meretriz com um homem importante, principalmente o filho do rei. E assim como tantos outros, viu o seu amor proibido sair pela mesma porta, onde um dia ele entrara e roubara se coração.

_I'm here without you baby, but you still on my lonely mind._

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._

_I'm here without you baby, but your still with me in my dreams._

_And tonight girl, it's only you and me_

_(Estou aqui sem você baby, mas você continua na minha mente solitária._

_Eu penso em você baby e sonho com você todo o tempo._

_Estou aqui sem você, mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos._

_E esta noite é só você e eu)._

_Here without you – There Doors Down _

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

_**Saudações pessoal!**_

E então, o que acharam da oneshot? Quem fez foi eu e uma super queria amiga minha, Fé, te amo muito! Era um texto que tínhamos que fazer pra professora, ai sabe neh, deu nisso, quem axar q ficou boa deixe uma review!

_**Muitos bjus e Ja ne**_

_**Bellynha**_


End file.
